


Rhythm of the Night

by Ankaree



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaree/pseuds/Ankaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a simple night out and a slow dance in one another's arms for Jim and Blair to realize their true feelings for each other.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of the Night

## Rhythm of the Night

#### by Ankaree

Author's website: <http://www.almostpuresentinel.popullus.net/>  
  
Many thanks to my wonderful betas for all their hard work!   
  
  
Originally published by DE PRESS and appeared in the Bonded 3 zine in 2005.   
Was rewritten in proper POV for The Thin Blue Line Productions - August Short Stories in 2006.   
  
This story is a sequel to: None

* * *

Even though Blair knew he was already late for his date, he still checked his watch before letting himself into the loft. Using his foot, he kicked the door closed behind him and rushed through the kitchen toward his room. He stopped just inside the French doors when it suddenly registered that he wasn't alone. Stepping back out into the dimly lit living room, Blair's gaze went to the lone figure sitting quietly on the sofa. With a frown, he approached his Sentinel. 

"Hey, Jim. Sorry, I didn't see you there. What's up, man? I thought you had a date with Shelly tonight?" 

Jim took a long swig of his beer before saying, "I did, but I cancelled it." 

"Why?" Blair asked, sitting down on the coffee table across from Jim. 

"It just wasn't working out." 

Blair had known Jim way too long not to miss the quiet sadness in his friend's voice. He leaned forward and placed his hand on Jim's knee, giving a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry, Jim. You okay? Want to talk about it?" 

With a sigh, Jim looked up and met Blair's gaze. Even though his friend smiled, Blair knew it was forced. His Sentinel gave a reassuring pat to his hand before saying, "I'm fine. I think I'll get out of this suit and call it a night. You'd better hurry, Chief, or you're going to be late for your date." 

Suddenly struck with an idea, Blair jumped up from the table. "Hang on a sec, Jim. Just wait right here. Okay?" When his request was confirmed with a nod, Blair quickly went to his room, missing the confused look that his friend sent him. 

A few minutes later, Blair returned, smiling brightly. He stood in front of Jim, fingers playing with his lower lip, eyes wandering over the well-built body. "Mmhmm -- Okay. Lose the jacket, tie, and shirt and put on that black silk shirt I got you last Christmas. I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready." 

Jim chuckled and gave a little shake of his head. "You mind telling me what's going on, Chief?" 

"I'm treating you to a night on the town." Blair grinned, bouncing in place. 

"You are?" 

"Yup." 

"But what about your date?" Jim asked. 

"I just cancelled it." 

"You did?" 

"Yup, again." 

"Why?" 

Blair sat down next to Jim on the sofa. "Because you're bummed out about breaking up with Shelly. I'm your friend and I figured you could use some cheering up." 

"Best friend," Jim said with quiet certainty. 

"What?" Blair asked, confused. 

"You're my best friend, Chief." When their eyes met and held, Blair could feel a spark dance between them and a shiver of anticipation raced down his spin. 

"Yeah," Blair nodded slowly, a bright smile spreading across his face, "best friends." 

"Okay. I'm up for a night on the town -- on one condition." 

Blair eyed Jim suspiciously. "What condition?" 

"That we go somewhere you like to go." 

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Jim. I mean, they aren't exactly the kind of places where you'd normally hang out." 

"That's fine. This is your idea, so you choose. Besides, I think I'd like to see one of those clubs you're always going on about." 

"All right... great... I know just the place," Blair said enthusiastically. "I'll go get ready." 

Thirty minutes later, they met at the front door, ready to go. 

"You look great, Jim." Without realizing it, Blair let his desire for Jim show in his eyes as they roamed approvingly over the muscular body. 

"Not so bad yourself, Chief." Blair would have had to been blind not to see the appreciative look that Jim sent him. He felt the breath catch in his throat when he saw the hunger pass across Jim's eyes and for the first time, he let himself believe that he just might have a chance to be with Jim. A light touch to his arm brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled at the gorgeous man standing before him. 

"You ready?" Jim's fingers lingered on his arm, giving a gentle squeeze before letting go. 

"You bet." Blair grinned. 

Jim grabbed his keys, opened the door and, placing a hand on Blair's back, guided him into the hall. As Blair followed closely behind his partner, he couldn't help but smile because, for him, this felt more like a date than just two friends going out to have some fun. 

* * *

Jim didn't know what to expect when he walked through the doors of _The Purple Onion_. He had kept his hearing dialed down, for some reason expecting that the club Blair was taking him to would be full of loud music and flashing lights. To his delight, they entered an intimate, warmly lit room with a live band set up in one corner, playing soft jazz music. 

"Wow, Chief, this is great." 

Blair met Jim eyes, his face glowing with happiness. "I knew you'd like it." 

The club wasn't very full, so they only had to wait a few seconds for the hostess. When she approached, Jim heard Blair tell her where he wanted them to be seated. She smiled and led them to one of the semi-circular booths that graced one wall of the club. The back of the seats were high, adding an air of intimate privacy. When Jim sat down, he couldn't help but slide as close as possible to Blair without overcrowding him. Having been told that their waiter would be with them in a moment, Jim and Blair looked over the menu, chatting quietly about their day. 

They were so involved in their conversation that neither of them noticed the tall, good-looking Hispanic man standing at their table until the man cleared his throat to get their attention. 

Blair started slightly, but quickly grinned brightly when he recognized his friend. "Hey, Marco." 

"Hi, Blair. How's it going?" Marco asked, flashing a brilliant smile. 

"Pretty good," Blair returned. 

With a twinge of jealously, Jim noticed how Marco's eyes slid appreciatively over his partner's body. He couldn't stop himself from inching even closer to Blair until their thighs lightly touched, bringing Blair's attention back to him. When smoky-blue eyes met his, he gave him a small, sexy smile. 

A furrow wrinkled Blair's forehead before he turned back to Marco. "Marco, this is Jim Ellison. Jim, this is a friend from Rainier, Marco Santiago." 

Jim smiled politely and nodded his greeting. 

"So this is who's been keeping you busy. Not bad, Blair," Marco smiled, his attention now focusing on Jim. "Not bad at all." 

"It's not what you think, Marco." Blair fidgeted uneasily and blushed. "Jim's just a friend." 

"Sure, man, whatever you say." Marco smirked, not seeming at all convinced. "Well, I'd better get back to my date before he thinks I've ditched him. Nice to meet you, Jim. It's good to finally meet the man who's captured so much of Blair's attention. Take it easy, Blair. Have fun." He winked and slowly strolled away. 

"See you later, man." Blair turned to look at Jim, but didn't quite meet his eyes. "Sorry about that, Jim. Marco likes to tease." 

"It's okay, Chief. Don't worry about it." Jim moved his hand down to rub Blair's leg then gently squeezed his knee, letting his hand remain a little longer than normal before pulling away. 

"You all right?" Blair asked, giving Jim a curious look. "You're acting kinda weird." 

"I'm fine." Jim smiled. He was saved from being further questioned when their waiter interrupted to take their order. 

* * *

Jim sighed in satisfaction; his stomach full from the wonderful meal. He sat back, sipping on an after-dinner drink and couldn't help but gaze at the man sitting next to him. Two years ago Blair had told him that he was bi and Jim had never had a problem with his friend's sexuality. He considered it part of the whole beautiful package that made up Blair Sandburg. He wasn't sure, though, how to go about telling his best friend, who thought he was very straight, that his feelings for him had changed. That he wanted to claim that sensual mouth and make long passionate love to him. 

Having noted that Blair's eyes once again drifted to the dance floor where couples swayed slowly to the soft music, Jim came up with an idea. With a decision planted firmly in his head, he set his glass down on the table and slid out of the booth. He could feel Blair's eyes on him as he moved around to his friend's side of the table. 

"Dance with me, Blair?" Jim asked, holding out his hand. 

A look of puzzlement flashed across Blair's face and he swallowed hard. "Uh -- you don't have to do this, Jim." 

"I want to. Please," Jim said softly. He knew he'd soon resort to begging if it would get this man to finally be in his arms. 

With a bit of hesitancy, Blair slid out of the booth and placed his hand in Jim's. They walked to the center of the dance floor where Jim turned to face Blair, gently pulling him into his arms. When their bodies met and began to move to the music, Jim's heart soared at the feel of the warm body brushing against his. Tilting his head slightly, he began to nuzzle the side of Blair's neck, placing a gentle kiss on the soft skin he found beneath his lips. 

"Jim?" Blair whispered. "Do you know what you're doing?" 

"Yes," Jim replied, his voice deep and husky. "For the first time in my life, I know exactly what I'm doing." 

With a shaky sigh, Blair wrapped his arms tightly around Jim's waist, leaning his forehead against Jim's chest. He embraced Blair firmly, pulling him even closer, and he could feel small tremors course through the lean, compact body. 

"You okay, Chief?" 

"God, Jim, you don't know how long I've waited -- wanted... " 

Jim didn't need to have Sentinel hearing to recognize the longing in his Guide's voice. He released his firm hold on Blair, but still kept him in a light embrace. Reaching out, Jim hooked a finger under his partner's chin, lifting until their eyes met. "Oh, I think I know." 

Blair gazed up at him, eyes bright with emotion, a soft smile on his lips. At that moment, Jim wanted nothing more than to kiss the luscious mouth. With their eyes locked together, Jim slowly began to lean forward and was met half-way by Blair. The second their lips touched and pressed together, Jim felt a flood of desire rush through his body. 

Still swaying to the music, he slid his hands up and down Blair's back, fully enjoying the taste and feel of his Guide; but much too soon, the need to breathe finally forced them apart 

"Oh, man," Blair panted breathlessly. 

Jim gently placed a line of kisses along Blair's cheek to his ear then whispered, "How about we move this party someplace more private?" He smiled when he heard the excited skip of Blair's heart beat. 

"Your place or mine?" Blair teased, grinning at Jim's soft chuckle. 

* * *

The minute they entered the loft, Jim gently grabbed Blair, pulling him into his arms. He swooped down and claimed Blair's mouth, running his tongue across the soft lips. With a groan, Blair parted his mouth, giving Jim entrance to the enticing warmth within. 

As they kissed, Jim moved his hands to the front of Blair's shirt, slowly undoing the buttons to reveal the hair-covered chest. Pushing the fabric aside, he kissed and nibbled a path down his lover's throat to a semi-hard nipple. He licked at the nub and was thrilled at Blair's reaction. His Guide whimpered and arched his back, grasping Jim's head and pushing him back to his nipple again. 

Kissing his way back up to Blair's mouth, Jim once again covered those wonderful lips with his own. He indulged himself for a few more minutes, before moving back slightly to look down at his lover and his heart skipped a beat at the desire he saw burning in the Blair's eyes. 

Taking Blair's hand, Jim smiled gently and slowly began to move them toward the stairs to his bedroom. Just as he was about to climb the first step, he sensed his Guide's hesitation and turned to face his friend. 

"Chief?" he asked, suddenly wondering if he was pushing things a little too quickly. Now that Blair was receptive to his advances, the last thing he wanted to do was make him uncomfortable. 

"I want to, Jim." Blair's gaze shifted up to the bedroom then back to Jim. "But I need to know -- this isn't -- I mean..." Closing his eyes briefly, Blair took a deep breath and tried again. "I need to know that this isn't just a one time thing; because I've got to tell you, man, I can't go up there knowing that I'd never be invited into your bed again." 

Sliding his fingers through Blair's hair, Jim leaned forward to lightly kiss him. "This isn't a one time thing. I love you, Blair." He smiled tenderly. "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you." 

The bright, loving smile that lit up Blair's face made Jim's heart melt and his knees went weak. He was sure that if he hadn't been holding onto his Guide he would have sunk to the floor. 

Blair grinned happily and launched himself into his sentinel's arms. "I am so in love with you." Jim held Blair in a strong embrace while they kissed passionately, enjoying the taste and texture of each other's mouths. 

"Join me upstairs?" Jim asked breathlessly. 

"Just try and stop me." Blair laughed. After placing a lingering kiss to Jim's cheek, he winked at his lover before heading up the stairs, slowly shedding clothes as he went. 

Standing at the bottom of the staircase, Jim lustfully watched as inch by wonderful inch of Blair's skin was revealed. When his lover disappeared over the top step, Jim followed him with his senses, listening as the last piece of clothing was removed. He almost zoned on the sounds and smells of his Guide until a pair of boxer shorts hitting him square in the face quickly brought him back. With a wide grin, Jim threw the underwear to the floor and ran up the stairs to join his lover. 

What greeted Jim in his bedroom made his pulse race. Blair was naked, lying on his side in the center of the bed, one hand slowly stroking his aroused cock. He had to clear his throat a few of times before he could respond. "God, Blair, you're so beautiful. I can't even begin to tell you how many fantasies I've had of you being in my bed doing exactly what you're doing." 

"Well, now your fantasies are real," Blair replied huskily. 

Quickly, Jim stripped off his own clothes, not really caring that they landed in a rumpled heap on the floor. Once finished, he stood at the edge of the bed, simply taking in the sight of Blair. He could smell his arousal and feel his lover's hot gaze as it traveled over his nude body. 

"Do you like what you see?" Jim asked boldly. 

Shifting to his hands and knees, Blair slowly crawled toward him. Once close enough, he rose up onto his knees, taking time to touch and caress Jim's body while moving upward. When they were face to face, Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, pulling him closer. "God, yes! Your body's incredible, man," Blair said, voice deep with emotion. 

A warm shiver ran through Jim and settled in his cock. "I've wanted you for so long," he growled, pulling the lean body against him. Claiming Blair's enticing mouth, Jim plunged his tongue into the hot moisture, taking his time to thoroughly explore. He moved down to lick and suck at hardened nipples and was delighted to hear the soft moans and whimpers coming from his lover. 

"Jim, please," Blair panted. "God, I want you so bad." He pulled out of Jim's embrace, shifting to lie back in the middle of the bed. 

Jim followed, carefully blanketing his body over Blair's. He leaned up on his forearms to see his partner's face, slowly tracing kiss-swollen lips with his finger. "I've never been with a man before," he said quietly. "Teach me what to do?" 

Eyes dancing with love, Blair reached up to gently stroke his fingers through Jim's hair then down to caress the side of his face. "I'm yours, Jim. Do whatever feels right. I'll guide you through the rest." He gave Jim a warm, sensual smile. "Do you have any lube?" 

Jim kissed Blair a few more times before moving to the night table. Reaching inside the drawer, he pulled out a tube and a condom. Placing the lube on the bed, he looked at the packet in his hand then back at Blair. "I know both our tests results from the PD came back clean and I haven't been with anyone for quite a while." 

Blair sat up, pulled the condom from Jim's fingers and threw it over the side of the bed. "Neither have I." 

With a growl, Jim pounced, rolling them around on the bed, kissing until Jim once again settled with his lover beneath him. Moving down, he alternated between licking lightly and sucking hard at the taut nipples. He smiled to himself when he felt Blair's fingers clutch at his head, guiding it back and forth from one nipple to the other. Brushing his tongue once more across a sensitive nub, he raised his head to look at Blair. "You really like that, don't you?" 

"Yes," Blair gasped. "It really turns me on." 

Jim grinned and ducked his head to suck a few more times before licking lower. He stopped when he came to Blair's hardened penis and sat up. Hesitating for only a second, he reached out to slowly run his fingers along the shaft. Then, grasping a little more firmly, started to slide his hand up and down, stroking gently. 

"Don't stop," Blair hissed. "God, that feels amazing." 

Encouraged, Jim cupped and rolled the soft balls. He dipped his head, and with the tip of his tongue, tentatively licked across the soft, leaking tip, loving the bittersweet flavor he found there. 

"More!" Blair cried out with pleasure, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. 

Wanting to experience every part of his lover, Jim wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. He ran his mouth up and down along the straining erection, using his tongue to tease and caress. 

"Wait," Blair panted, grabbing hold of Jim's head to stop him. He released Blair's cock and gazed up at him in concerned, worried for a brief second that his Guide had changed his mind. "That was incredible, but if you don't stop, I'm going to come and I want you in me when that happens." 

"Tell me what I need to do," Jim whispered, sliding up to lie next to Blair. 

Blair claimed Jim's mouth in a burning kiss before he rolled over onto his stomach. "You need to get me ready. Use one finger at first and I'll tell you when I'm ready for more." 

Jim shifted to kneel between Blair's legs and bent forward to lightly kiss and nibble the silky mounds of his lover's ass. Reaching for the lube, he coated one finger and with his other hand carefully pushed a cheek aside to reveal the soft pucker. He heard a quiet hiss come from Blair when he pressed his slick finger inside and began to move in and out. 

"Oh, yeah," Blair groaned and pushed back. "So good. Two," he panted, "use two." 

Jim did as requested, slipping two fingers inside, stretching his lover to readiness. 

"That's it, Jim," Blair rasped. "Just like that." 

The warm tightness felt incredible and Jim marveled at how wonderful it was going to feel to have his cock surrounded by all that tightness and heat. Pushing his fingers in a little deeper, he felt a tiny nub and pressed against it. 

"Jim!" Blair shouted. "Take your fingers out." When Jim did, Blair quickly flipped over onto his back, brushing sweaty hair away from his face before staring into Jim's eyes. "I want to get you ready." 

With a loving smile, Jim sat back on his heels, groaning loudly when Blair's hands gently caressed his cock. 

"I love you, Jim." Grabbing the lube, Blair squeezed a large amount onto his palm, taking his time to slowly coat Jim's erection. 

Closing his eyes, Jim thrust forward into those tormenting fingers, savoring every second of what his lover was doing to him. All too soon, the warm hand released him and he moaned his disappointment and heard Blair chuckle. When the bed shifted, Jim opened his eyes to see Blair lying on his back with his legs spread wide. 

"You need to go slow at first. It's been a while," Blair said softly. 

Leaning forward, Jim claimed his Guide's mouth in a hard, deep kiss. "I love you, Chief." Sitting back again, he grasped his cock and pressed it against Blair's opening. Slowly he pushed inside; keeping his senses trained on Blair for any signs of discomfort and was happy when none came. Once buried all the way in, Jim held still for a moment, reveling in the feel of being surrounded by hot, silky tightness. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think it would be this unbelievably good. 

"You feel so incredible," Jim whispered roughly and heard Blair answer with a moan of pleasure. 

Shifting, Jim covered his lover's body with his own; trapping Blair's straining erection between them. He leaned down to explore the inviting mouth, at the same time moving his hips to pull back and thrust forward into the tight passage. As Jim set a steady rhythm, their heavy breathing and grunts and moans of pleasure floated through the loft. 

Wrapping his legs around Jim's waist, Blair pulled him forward, causing Jim to go deeper. Blair threw his head back and cried out when Jim's cock pushed against his prostate. 

Thrusting harder and faster, Jim plunged into the eager body, with Blair matching his rhythm. Hands gripped his shoulders tightly as their motion intensified. He could sense the climax building in them both; and with one final thrust, they came together, crying out each other's names. They slumped together on the bed in a tangled heap of sated, sweaty flesh. 

Carefully, Jim eased out of Blair, shifting them so that his mate lay against his side with his head on Jim's chest. They rested that way for a while, cuddling while they caught their breath. Blair was the first to break the silence. 

"I love you, Jim. That was so amazing." 

"I love you, too," Jim whispered against Blair's ear and felt him smile. With a little squeeze and kiss to the soft curls, he said, "I'll be right back." He slipped from the bed and padded down the stairs, returning a few minutes later with a warm washcloth. He cleaned the semen from Blair's chest and stomach then threw the cloth toward his pile of discarded clothes. 

When Jim climbed back under the sheets and opened his arms, Blair quickly snuggled into them. "Mmmm, feels great to be held by you. Makes me feel safe and protected," Blair said, nuzzling Jim's neck. Using one hand, he stroked along Jim's arm, to his fingers and back up again. Those wonderful fingers moved lower to slowly explore Jim's chest, taking time to tease and lightly pinch his sensitive nipples. Sliding a hand further down, Blair rubbed across Jim's stomach to his hip then to Jim's balls where he was gently caressed. He heard Blair chuckled softly when he released a small groan of pleasure. 

"You ready for round two?" Blair grinned and shifted so that he was lying on top of Jim. 

The sensations of their groins bushing against each other caused a hiss of pleasure to escape from both men. As Blair began a slow, lazy rhythm, Jim enjoyed the burn of arousal and once again he grew hard. In a swift move, Blair pushed himself up on knees, and swooped down to take Jim into his mouth. 

"Oh, yeah," Jim hissed, spreading his legs wide. He could hear Blair opening the tube of lube and suddenly a greasy finger probed at his opening, gently pushing inside. The searing heat of Blair's mouth and the finger in his ass were more amazing than Jim could ever imagine. It was a wonderful, sensual torment, one that made him want to last forever. He felt Blair push his finger in a little further and a burst of exquisite pleasure burst through him. "Oh, God, Chief!" Jim clutched at Blair's head and with a final thrust, poured his seed into his lover's mouth. 

With a final lick to Jim's softening cock, Blair moved up to lie next to him, kissing him softly before snuggling close. "You okay?" 

"I've never felt anything like that before." 

"Just think, next time it'll be my cock in there." Blair tilted his head up to meet Jim's eyes. "That is if you want me to do that." 

Cupping Blair's face, Jim ran a thumb along his lover's cheek. "I want to experience everything with you, Blair." 

"I can't wait," Blair grinned. 

"Thank you," Jim said, his voice rough with emotion. 

"For what?" 

"For sticking with me all these years. For not giving up on me. For loving me." The last was spoken softly 

"You're easy to love, Jim." Blair whispered, his eyes bright. 

Wrapping his arms around Blair, Jim carefully pulled his lover closer, claiming his mouth and letting all the love and gratitude he felt for Blair show in a long, passionate kiss. 

* * *

End 

Rhythm of the Night by Ankaree: ankaree@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
